A Lover's Carousel
by only-because3
Summary: She can not believe Quinn talked her into this. Santana's pretty manipulative herself so Quinn's evil powers usually don't work on her but for some crazy reason they did this time, which is why she's standing next to Quinn in a sex shop Q/R/S fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Lover's Carousel (1/2)  
><strong>Author:<strong> only_because3/jeytonbrucasnaley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rachel/Quinn + Santana  
><strong>Warning:<strong> We got some kinky sex happening  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> I wanted to get this completely finished by today but my Valentine's was a lot busier than I expected! But I did want to get something up today so here's part one. I will be finishing this (it'd be cruel to leave you all hanging here), most likely tomorrow. I hope you all had a lovely and Wonderful Valentine's day and that you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Baby…" Quinn groans and buries herself further under the covers. She can vaguely hear the heat kick on, thankfully, because her toes are freezing despite the fact that she's wearing the thickest pair of socks Rachel owns. Rachel shakes her again, this time pressing her knees into Quinn's back slightly. "Baby, wake up."<p>

"What time is it," Quinn asks, her voice thick and rough.

"A little past 5:30," Rachel says softly, drumming her fingers on Quinn's hip.

Quinn groans again and pulls the covers up until her hair just barely pokes out. "You promised you'd let me sleep in on my days off."

She can feel Rachel hovering above her and then the blankets are pulled down, hot breath hitting her ear. "But it's Christmas_!_" Quinn slowly opens up one eye, turning slightly so she can look at her girlfriend. Rachel's smile practically takes up her whole face and the brunette bounces lightly on her knees. "Merry Christmas, Quinn."

Quinn nods, closing her eyes again. "Merry Christmas, Rachel."

Quinn relaxes into the mattress and Rachel huffs. "Wake _up_," she repeats, reaching over Quinn to turn on the bedside lamp.

Quinn recoils under the blankets, arms rushing to cover her eyes. "I _hate_ it when you do that," Quinn bites, turning away from the light.

"I can't go back to sleep so either you're getting up now or I bug you every two minutes."

Quinn sighs and rubs the top of Rachel's thigh. "Turn off the light and go start some coffee. Just give me till 6, please, and it'll be the best Christmas present ever."

Rachel presses a kiss to her temple. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Baby, let her sleep."<p>

Rachel makes a noise in the back of her throat, rocking on the balls of her feet next to the tree. "But it's Christmas! And she's sleeping on our couch. We should be able to wake her up when we want to."

Quinn pats her butt and shakes her head on her way to the kitchen. "You're Jewish, Rachel. And if anything, you'd want her to sleep in because it's Christmas."

Mr. Bobinsky uncurls from under the tree, tail whipping one of the low hanging ornaments and the red ball bounces on their hardwood floor but it doesn't break. Mr. Bobinsky looks at it curiously before taking it into his mouth and dropping it at Rachel's feet. She smiles, bending down to pick up the cat and ornament. "You're such a good kitty," she coos, her smile growing when Mr. Bobinsky purrs louder.

Quinn comes back in with two mugs full of coffee and nods toward their bedroom. "Let's go back to bed."

"But I want to open our presents," Rachel pouts. Mr. Bobinsky jumps from her arms, trotting over to the couch and jumping on to Santana's head.

"Mr. Bobinsky! Get off her," Quinn whispers harshly, putting their coffee down on the table as Rachel puts the ornament back on the tree. Mr. Bobinsky moves down to sit on Santana's chest but his tail still lays across her face.

"Let him sleep, Quinn." The blonde glares over her shoulder at her girlfriend and then picks up the cat off of their sleeping roommate. He hisses at Quinn and she rolls her eyes, dropping the cat to his feet. Mr. Bobinsky walks over to the door, curling up on Quinn's discarded coat and Quinn sighs heavily.

"I hate how much that cat loves you," she grumbles and Rachel grins.

"Can we at least open up a present now? Santana could sleep till noon!"

Quinn grabs her cup of coffee from the table and then pads over to the tree. She taps her finger against her chin and then plucks a present from the pile around the tree. "Hurry up, baby."

* * *

><p>By the time Rachel picks out her present, Quinn is once again sprawled out on their bed, eyes blinking slowly. She's already turned on Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer (which, she's not sure <em>why<em> because it makes Quinn cry every single time they watch it), Rachel's present laying on her tummy as she fights off sleep. "I find it funny that for you being the Christian, I'm always more excited about Christmas," Rachel muses from the doorway.

"It's because you haven't had twenty odd years of Christmases already. And all the Christmases you have had were amazing," Quinn yawns.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Fabray," Rachel teases, slipping under the covers after Quinn pats the mattress next to her. They sit silently for a bit, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder until the next commercial break. "Thank you for waking up with me." Quinn snorts and Rachel swats her stomach.

"Open your present," Quinn replies, handing Rachel the box. "I promise I got you grander things than this."

"You know I don't care what you got me." Quinn arches an eyebrow and Rachel grins. Rachel used to take her time when opening gifts but it seems that the longer they date, the more impatient she gets. She tears away the wrapping paper instead of peeling it back and when the box is the only thing keeping Rachel from her present, she tugs at the lid almost violently. It barely budges and Rachel sighs. "There is no need to tape down the sides," Rachel complains and Quinn laughs, sliding her nail underneath the tape. Rachel drops a kiss on to Quinn's forehead before opening the lid.

"I hope you like it." Quinn fidgets next to her as Rachel pulls out the red and white striped sweater Quinn spent two months knitting. It's nothing fancy and she messed up near the end but overall, she's happy with the turn out. Quinn watches as Rachel's smile stretches and the brunette lays the sweater down so the tv can illuminate it better.

"This was what you've been working on," Rachel asks and Quinn nods, tapping at the box.

"There's more." Rachel sifts through the tissue paper and then pulls out another sweater, this one significantly smaller.

Rachel's eyes widen. "Is this what I think it is?"

Quinn bites her lip. "Do you like it?"

Rachel throws her arms around Quinn's neck, peppering her face with kisses. "I love it, baby! I mean, my sweater is gorgeous but you knitted one for Mr. Bobinsky too!"

"You have an unnatural amount of love for that cat," Quinn laughs and Rachel rolls her eyes before shaking her head, running her fingers over the sweater.

"You _made_ sweaters so I could match with my cat! Santana is going to make fun of you so much for this but…" Rachel trails off, fingers quickly unbuttoning her pajama top. She tosses the shirt to the foot of the bed and then slips the sweater over her head. Quinn pulls down the back of the sweater when it bunches up, running a finger over the messed up stitch. "This is really soft."

"I'm really glad you like it." Quinn tosses the packaging to the floor and Rachel puts the present in Quinn's lap. "This is mine?"

Rachel nods. "I figured it was best you didn't open this in front of Santana." Quinn inspects the package and before she goes to tear the paper back, Rachel puts her hand on hers. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Try not to freak out about this okay?"

Quinn looks between the present and her girlfriend carefully. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… I wasn't sure when else to give you this and figured Christmas might soften the blow. Not that this is anything bad… I think." Rachel bites the inside of her cheek and shrugs.

Quinn runs a hand through her hair before ripping away the paper, eyes almost closed like something was going to pop out of her. But all she sees is the back of a book and she laughs lightly. "I thought this was going to be something about sex." Rachel bites her lip, tucking her hair behind her ears as Quinn flips the book over to reveal the title. "Uhm…"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you and then I saw this when Santana and I were at the bookstore last week… I went back and picked it up." Rachel tightens her legs around Quinn's hips and watches as Quinn looks between the book and her a few times. Rachel licks her lips nervously. "Are you upset? I didn't want to ruin your Christmas…" Quinn stays silent. "Baby, I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. We can just forget this happened."

Rachel tries to take the book from Quinn's hands but Quinn grips on tighter. "Is…" She takes a deep breath and then locks eyes with Rachel. "This didn't ruin Christmas, okay?" Rachel nods and Quinn presses her lips against hers. "But… I'm really gonna need some time to process this."

"I flipped through it already and there's a lot of good dialogue starters in there…"

Quinn runs a hand through her hair. "You're happy though, right?"

"Of course I am! I've just wanted to… I really want to explore some things and I know that certain things relating to sex is still hard for us to be vocal about. Plus, this isn't exactly the easiest thing for me to admit." A small blush covers her cheeks and Quinn nods, looking back down at 'When Someone You Love is Kinky'. "I love you, Quinn."

Quinn smiles. "I love you too."

A scream comes from the living room. "DEMON CAT!"

Quinn tucks the book into her bedside table as Rachel grabs the sweaters from the box. "I should get a medal," Rachel murmurs.

"What for?"

She grins crookedly. "For finding a pussy Santana doesn't like."

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that none of them had enough money to go home for the holidays, Christmas is pretty amazing. Rachel and Quinn surprise Santana with an actual bed and she's obviously PMSing because she tears up quite a bit when she opens the card containing the receipt. "We know the couch isn't comfortable and even though we can't fit anything bigger than a twin in here, you deserve a real bed," Rachel says with a smile and Quinn is already reaching for her phone.<p>

"Don't you dare, Fabray," Santana warns. "It may be Christmas, but I have no problem punching you in the face today."

"I have no problem returning your bed."

Rachel swats Quinn's stomach. "We're not returning her present! And there will be _no_ physical harm in my house on Christmas." Quinn bites her lip, ducking her head and Santana rolls her eyes before sobering.

"Thank you," she says honestly and Rachel grins a little wider. "I know I said I'd be out by now but-"

Rachel shakes her head and leans across their make shift circle to squeeze Santana's knee. "Don't worry about it."

Quinn looks at her for a second before grabbing the last three presents under the tree. "Maybe we should open the last of these so Santana can save some face and _not_ start crying." When Santana flips her off, Quinn just laughs and passes out the presents.

They're from Rachel's dads (Santana's still not sure why they send Christmas presents when they don't celebrate, but Quinn told her not to question it) and she's surprised they actually send one for her too. "Why did they send me one?"

"Because they're my dads."

"That means absolutely nothing to me."

"It's just how they are," Quinn answers, pulling the bow from her package and sticking it to Rachel's forehead. "Puck got one last year and he only stayed with us a week."

Santana unwraps the present and finds a dark purple scarf and glove set. She looks up to see that Quinn and Rachel got the same thing, just in different colors. It's one of the best things she could have gotten since she left her scarf on the bus last week and Rachel's demon cat got a hold of her gloves last night.

Rachel's cell phone starts ringing from the bedroom, her smile completely filling up her face. "That's probably my dads." She scrambles out of the room and as soon as the door closes behind the brunette, Quinn turns to her.

"I need to talk to you."

Santana arches an eyebrow as she wraps the magically soft scarf around her neck. "Are you kicking me out so you and Berry can fuck? Because you of all people should know I don't care."

Quinn rolls her eyes and carefully starts folding Rachel's present back in its box. "Don't make fun of me and do _not_ bring this up to Rachel."

"I make no promises."

"I will kick you out." Quinn isn't looking at her, instead she still busies herself with cleaning up their Christmas circle but Santana can tell from the sound of her voice that it's not an empty threat.

"What's up?"

Quinn runs a hand through her beyond messy hair before sighing. "Rachel got me a book…"

Santana nods. "I did watch you open it. I was actually sitting in this very spot."

She shakes her head. "She got me another book, that I opened before you woke up."

Santana looks at her. "Did she get you Sex for Dummies? I don't understand why you have that look on your face."

Quinn takes a deep breath and Santana can see her whole body tense up even more. "The title is 'When Someone You Love is Kinky'." Rachel laughs from the back room and the only thing Santana can think to do is blink. Quinn hides her face her in hands before getting to her feet. "I need more coffee."

"She gave it to you for Christmas," Santana finally asks and Quinn nods her head as she disappears into the kitchen. "I know she's Jewish and everything, but I thought she was smart enough to know what proper Christmas presents are." Santana balls up the wrapping paper. "Did she say what she wanted you to do to her?"

"Considering I probably looked like a fish out of water, no."

Santana trades Quinn the trash for her cup of coffee and Santana greedily gulps half. "What do you think she's going to ask you to do?" Quinn shrugs, slumping into the armchair Santana's leaning against. "I feel like she's too vocal to want you to gag her, so maybe she wants you to like… spank her?" In all the years she's known Quinn, the blonde has never gotten so red before and that includes spring break freshman year of college when she fell asleep on the beach. Santana really is trying to be helpful with all of this but she can't stop herself from snorting at the look on Quinn's face. "Well, she's clearly sleeping with the wrong person if you can't even hear the word."

Quinn promptly smacks the back of her head, muttering 'jerk' as she takes back the coffee. "You're supposed to be helping me."

"How am I supposed to help? Do you want me to spank her for you?" The second smack on the back of her head is harder and Santana can admit that she kind of earned that one. "Are you really freaking out about this because you seem to have no problem hitting me."

"I didn't spend the better part of high school tormenting you," Quinn grits out and Santana rolls her eyes before turning to look at Quinn.

"You've been dating for three years now, Q. I thought you were both over that shit."

Quinn tucks her legs underneath herself, carefully balancing the coffee mug on the arm of the chair. "I am, or at least I thought I was." She hooks her hair behind her ears. "You know I love Rachel, I just… even though she'd enjoy whatever it is she wants me to do, if it involves pain I really don't think I can do it," she breathes out.

Santana thankfully doesn't comment on the way her voice cracks and instead just gets to her feet, pressing a kiss to Quinn's cheek while taking back the coffee cup. "Maybe she just has a foot fetish." Quinn wrinkles her nose and Santana pauses. "Or maybe she wants to spank you."

"You're the worst best friend ever," Quinn groans as the bedroom door opens.

"Pft, I'm the _best_ best friend."

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't hear about it again till the 6th of January.<p>

Quinn comes home from work while she's taking down the tree, asking where Rachel's at and going through the mail. "Left for rehearsal about 20 minutes ago," Santana answers, wrapping the menorah ornament she bought Rachel in tissue paper. "Have you eaten lunch yet? I was thinking about getting pizza."

"I'll call the order in." Quinn taps one of the envelopes in her hand. "Do you remember what I told you on Christmas?"

Santana fumbles and drops one of the balls on to Mr. Bobinsky, the cat immediately hissing at her before moving closer to Quinn. "Rachel tell you what she wanted?" Quinn nods but stays silent and Santana wraps two more ornaments before sighing, "You're not really going to make me ask are you?"

Quinn's cheeks are already tinged pink and she chews on her bottom lip before saying as casually as she can, "She wants to be restrained and spanked. She also said she could be partial to grabbiness."

Santana's face scrunches and she takes a deep breath. "I really can't look at Rachel the same way ever again," is what she finally ends up saying and Quinn glares at her. "What did she say when you vetoed it?" Quinn continues sorting the mail, tossing Santana's in her own pile on the table and she keeps her head down even when Santana says, "You told her you couldn't do it right?"

"She _really_ wants to do this," Quinn explains. "And she said it's fine if I didn't want to do it but her eyes practically lit up when I said the word spank."

Santana covers her eyes. "But you said you couldn't do it if it involved pain! Now she thinks you'll do it!"

"I told her I'd think about it." Quinn slumps down on at the table. "I'm going to ask you something and I would really appreciate you responding like a normal human being okay?"

Santana sits down at the table too, eyebrow quirking. "If I was 'normal', we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Quinn tilts her head. "Fair enough." Santana starts looking through her stack of mail, rolling her eyes when she sees what's probably a belated Christmas card from her parents as Quinn sighs. "Do you think I did this to her?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how kinks work, otherwise I'd be really in to dick."

Quinn slides her finger underneath the seam of an envelope. "That's different."

Santana shakes her head. "Did you ask if she wanted anyone else to do this to her? Or if she's had it done to her before?"

"Why would I ask that?"

"Well, if she says 'Around the time Glee club started' then, yeah you might have something to worry about. But if it was like… always kind of there or stemmed from some weird shit with Finn, then it probably wasn't you. Probably has nothing to do with you _anyway_." Quinn pulls out the cell phone bill and stares at it. "Does that change anything for you?"

Quinn digs around in her purse and pulls out a pen. "Honestly? No. Because even if something else prompted this, I still can't." She circles the total at the bottom a few times. "I fucking hate the person I was back then, Santana."

The last envelope in her stack is a letter from Brittany and Santana manages a half hearted laugh that doesn't sound as sad as she actually is. "Ditto."

Quinn glances at the envelope in front of her and lets out a breath. "C'mon. Let's get pizza."

"And drinks," Santana asks.

Quinn nods and smiles a little. "And drinks."

* * *

><p>She knows Rachel's home because Mr. Bobinsky trots into the room, immediately curling up next to Quinn but facing Rachel's side of the bed. Quinn puts the book back in the bedside table as Rachel dumps her coat and purse next to their dresser. "Long day," Quinn asks and Rachel nods through a yawn before collapsing on to the bed. The cat moves directly in front of Rachel's face so it's hidden from Quinn.<p>

"Very," Rachel responds, lazily petting the cat. "Were you reading the book I got you?" Rachel must still be able to see her because all Quinn does is nod before Rachel asks, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Quinn picks at a loose thread on the comforter as she sinks further into her pillow. "When did you realize this was something you wanted to try?"

Rachel stops rubbing Mr. Bobinsky's tummy as she thinks and even though the TV is on some random channel, it's eerily quiet. "The spanking thing happened freshman year. Do you remember that guy I dated for a few months?"

"The one with the mullet?"

Rachel props her head up on her hand and glares. "It wasn't a mullet."

"It totally was. Santana thought so too."

Mr. Bobinsky stretches, effectively hiding Rachel's face from her again and the brunette swats him out of the way. "_Anyway_, he spanked me a few times, just with his hand, and I liked it a lot." Her fingers drum on the mattress before she shrugs. "I'm not sure when the restraining came about though. If I had to take a guess it was probably that time when you told me I couldn't move _and_ I had to be quiet because Santana would murder us if she knew we were having sex next to her."

Quinn eyebrows scrunch together. "But I didn't restrain you."

"But you told me not to move." She shrugs again. "Same sentiment." Quinn nods, eyes closing when Rachel reaches over and drags her nails along her scalp. "Why do you ask?"

Quinn feels something land on her chest and when she opens her eyes, she swears Mr. Bobinsky is glaring at her. Rachel laughs and scoops the cat off of her, tossing him towards the foot of the bed. "No reason." She laces fingers with Rachel who squeezes firmly as she snuggles closer. Mr. Bobinsky chirps and crawls between the two of them before Rachel can get any closer to Quinn. "Give me a little more time to think about it?"

"Of course. Take your time, Quinn."

* * *

><p>Something smells heavenly. Santana rolls over in her bed and is greeted by a plate full of pancakes and sausage, a dead give away that Rachel is responsible for the surprise breakfast. As if on cue, the brunette starts singing as quiet as she can in the kitchen and Santana pushes herself up, shoving Rachel's cat off her lap. She doesn't understand why that damn thing insists on sleeping on her when they hate each other. He hisses and Rachel's head pokes out from the kitchen. "Did he wake you up?"<p>

Santana shakes her head, pulling the plate on to her lap. "This did." She cuts into the pancakes and Rachel disappears. She turns off the faucet and walks into the living room, drying her hands. She worries her lip as she settles down at Santana's feet, Mr. Bobinsky weaving his way through her legs. "What's bothering you, short stack?"

Rachel glares. "You're not that much taller than me." Santana shrugs and spears a sausage link, dipping it in some of the syrup before taking a bite. "I'm assuming that Quinn's told you."

Santana's face scrunches and she licks a bit of syrup from the corner of her lip. "Told me what?"

Rachel's cheeks tinge pink but she says, "That I'd like her to dominate me," with a straight face and clear voice. Santana almost drops her fork and she coughs, her last bite of pancake lodging in her throat.

"Could you not have waited till I swallowed?" She puts the plate back on the end table she's been using, crossing her legs to get them away from that fucking cat Rachel lets on to the bed.

"I'd like to think that after five years, I'm pretty good at reading her… It's because of what we were like in high school, isn't it?"

Santana gulps down half of the orange juice Rachel left next to her food, nodding a little. "And even though she doesn't say it-"

"Lucy," Rachel says softly and Santana nods again. Mr. Bobinsky crawls into Rachel's lap and she pets him until he's purring obnoxiously loud. "Next time she brings it up, work in that I don't _have_ to explore that. I don't want her to try if she's uncomfortable with it."

"I've been telling her to tell you no. I couldn't believe she didn't the first time you guys talked about it." Santana picks up another sausage link, nibbling on it before she shakes her head. "Apparently she just wants you to be happy, even if that means taking a hair brush to your ass." Rachel blushes harder and then mumbles under her breath. "What?"

"I said, it's not a hairbrush I'd like to be spanked with." Rachel clears her throat and focuses all her attention on the cat in her lap, tapping at the bell on his collar. "Just, try and convince her to tell me no."

"Don't you think you'd both save a lot of trouble if you, I dunno, spoke to _each other?"_

"Please," Rachel says as she rolls her eyes. "You know how Quinn is. If I approach her before she's ready, she'll be insufferable." She sighs a little and then stands up, thankfully taking that damn cat with her. "You're her best friend. I trust you enough to talk her down."

* * *

><p>Quinn hasn't brought it up since they went drinking and Rachel hasn't cornered her again so Santana's pretty sure it's safe to say her friends worked it out (either with words or kinky sex. She's honestly not too sure but the walls are thin in the apartment and she figures if there was any spanking going on, she'd have heard it).<p>

So when she and Quinn are running around town on Sunday, she's completely surprised when Quinn nonchalantly asks, "So, how would you feel about spanking Rachel?" she chokes on her Starbucks.

"_What_?"

Quinn pushes her sunglasses higher on her nose. "I've been thinking about what to do in regards to Rachel's request and it's the best compromise I could come up with."

Santana's face scrunches in confusion. "Your best idea was a threesome?"

"Could you not talk so _loud,_" Quinn lectures, looking around the crowded sidewalk.

"You're the one who just asked me to partake in some light bondage with you and your girlfriend in the middle of fucking _grocery_ shopping!" That one actually produces some looks and Quinn's face practically matches the color of her coat. "What the fuck are you all looking at," she yells and most of the passerbys go back to their own business. "God, we live in New York, This place is _full_ of kinky bitches and yet _we_ get looked at?"

They turn on to 48th and Quinn holds out her coffee so she can rearrange the bags in her arms. "I'm not propositioning a threesome," she clarifies, hoisting the bag full of fruit higher on her shoulder.

"You are full of shit if you think that you can actually handle waiting in the living room while I redden your girl's ass."

Quinn picks up the other two bags and then takes back her drink. "I do plan on being in the room when it happens, if you two agree to it."

"You haven't told her?"

Quinn shrugs. "There's no point in telling her if you're not up for it."

Santana sighs, running her fingers over her forehead. "This is literally the most awkward way I've been invited into a threesome and also the most awkward thing you've asked me to do since you asked me to get you out of those pantyhose when you went into labor."

Quinn lets out a breath. "Look, lets go drop off our groceries and then I'll tell you my plan over lunch at your favorite place. My treat."

This feels like such a trap and it makes her nervous that she can't see Quinn's eyes but, fuck it. She may as well get a free meal out of it.

* * *

><p>She can not believe Quinn talked her into this. Santana's pretty manipulative herself so Quinn's evil powers usually don't work on her but for some crazy ass reason they did this time, which is why she's standing next to Quinn in a sex shop, looking at rows of whips, crops, and paddles.<p>

The blonde looks more than a little uncomfortable being in the place as it is and she would ask why Quinn didn't just order this stuff online, but then she spots a riding crop near the top. "Oh my god, it's like she fucking made that."

"Hm?" Quinn follows Santana's eyes. "Holy crap, that's perfect!" Quinn rises on to her toes and pulls down the riding crop with a gold star on the end.

"I'm not entirely sure I can hold that with a straight face."

Quinn turns it upright. "It does look a bit like a wand, doesn't it?" Santana takes it from her, swinging it through the air a few times just to get her wrist used to the motion, and then swiftly hits her own thigh. "Well?"

Santana nods a little. "Give me your arm."

Quinn looks at her like she's crazy, which, really? The bitch brought her here. "No."

Santana rolls her eyes and grabs Quinn's wrist, pushing up the blonde's long sleeve. "I'm not going to beat the shit out of you," Santana assures her, running the crop along her pale skin. She keeps it far enough from Quinn's skin to make it feel like a barely there whisper and then she digs her nail into Quinn's palm so she'll look at her and not her arm. "Do you really think she'll go for this," Santana asks, continuing the feather light touch on Quinn's forearm. The blonde starts to respond and that's when Santana smacks her. The hit is audible and Quinn gasps, her eyes wide, but she doesn't pull her hand away from Santana, doesn't even try. Santana grins deviously, running her fingers over the red skin. "Good to know that if this doesn't pan out, I at least get a good toy out of it."

Quinn swallows hard. "Huh," she comments, blinking a few times before finally pulling away from Santana.

* * *

><p>"Do neither of you understand how presents work," Santana asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee.<p>

"It's Valentine's Day. You're allowed to do things like this then." Quinn clasps her necklace and Santana shakes her head.

"You don't surprise someone with a threesome, Quinn. No matter what day it is if you're not sure how they'll react!" She sips her coffee. "It's a Puck move," she adds.

"Puck would do this because _he_ wanted it. I'm doing this because Rachel would like to be dominated and I've picked you as my second in command." Quinn pulls her usual mug from the cabinet and fills it to the brim with coffee. "And for the last time, I'm just going to watch! It's not a threesome if I'm just watching."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that actually and we both know you're probably going to jump in."

Quinn fumbles with her cup and then curses when the coffee burns her skin. "Santana!"

"Hey, at least I'm fucking telling you in our place. You sprang this shit on me in the street." She hands Quinn a paper towel, taking another sip of her own coffee. "Even if you don't touch me, which, I know we're friends but I'm hot and you could do a hell of a lot worse, you _will_ want to touch Rachel, especially once I get her squirming."

"Can you please just not refer to this as a threesome? It's weirding me out." Quinn tosses the paper owl in the trash and Santana takes it upon herself to top off Quinn's cup while she washes her hands.

"You asked me to have sex with your girlfriend and the thought of you _participating_ is weirding you out?" Quinn makes a noise in the back of her throat and Santana sighs heavily. "I'm not _blind_ so, yeah, I don't have a problem fucking you and Rachel since you're both attractive. But god help me, I'd stab myself if I had to date either of you."

"You're my best friend, Santana," Quinn whines.

"Therefore, this doesn't have to be awkward. Obviously I'm not going to do anything either of you aren't comfortable with, but we've made out before and the world didn't end. Hell, Rachel's made out with _Blaine_."

Quinn blows her bangs out of her face. "This has got to be the most educated lead up to a threesome ever," she comments. "This is so much more than just making out, Santana."

"I've practically had sex with our entire bunch and we're all still friends. Well, except…" Quinn frowns and Santana rolls her eyes. She's over it, for the most part, and she really doesn't need or want Quinn's sympathy. "We're actually all super incestuous when you think about it."

Quinn wrinkles her nose. "That made it really weird again."

"Look, you two will probably get so caught up that I'll be cast to the side and so I'll slip out and then go to Puck's for a roll in the sheets."

"Yeah, that's _not_ how Rachel is. If she agrees to this, she'll make sure you get off too." Santana just hums because getting excited about that will probably freak Quinn out even more and hands Quinn her coffee. "God, this is like an episode of Sex and the City. We just discussed having a threesome over morning coffee."

Santana snorts and pads her way back to her bed.

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you," Quinn says just before Rachel can unlock the door.<p>

The brunette spins around in Quinn's arms, her eyes lighting up as she loops her arms around Quinn's neck. "Really?" Quinn looks a little paler than usual but she nods anyway, wetting her lips before she speaks again.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it though and it's completely okay if you don't."

"I'm sure I'll love it, baby." Quinn kind of wheezes and then clears her throat, motioning for Rachel to open the door.

Santana has literally come through in every way this Valentine's Day. All the lights are off except for the one in the hall, flower petals (not rose petals though because Rachel hates them and Santana's more than mildly allergic) lining the way from the front door to their bedroom. They had argued for about five minutes on if there should be candles but then Santana pointed out that Rachel would be worried the entire time about setting the apartment on fire and would insist on blowing all of them out before they got to do anything fun.

"Baby, how could you think I wouldn't like this?" Rachel drops her purse on to the kitchen table and unbuttons her coat as Quinn locks up.

"The real surprise is in the bedroom." Quinn catches Rachel's wrist before she can run off to their room, taking both of Rachel's hands in hers. "And it needs a little preface okay?" Rachel's body is practically humming and Quinn leads the way, walking backwards to their room. "So, on Christmas, you asked if I could do something for you. And I've given it a hell of a lot of thought, but ultimately I don't really think that I can whip you." Rachel's smile shrinks a little but she recovers flawlessly, stitching the perfect smile back on her face. Quinn's sure that her girlfriend is about to launch into something that'll make her feel secure and she presses a kiss against Rachel's lips to silence her. "_But_…"

She opens the door and there's Santana, perched on the foot of her bed, her legs crossed elegantly and encased in knee high stilettos and fishnets. She's sitting perfectly straight, the black corset forcing her to if she wants to breathe any easier. Rachel's eyes are the size of saucers and Santana holds up her hand, wiggling her fingers at the two. "_But_, if you're okay with it, I'm more than willing to put you in your place," Santana says as she stands up, straightening the straps of her garter belt. Rachel just stares at her and Quinn is starting to fidget nervously in the doorway, looking about two seconds away from passing out. God, after tonight they are so even for the fact that they've been letting Santana live here. "If you don't want to, then I'll slip out of the apartment, but if you want to, then we can have a whole lot of fun tonight."

Rachel blinks for the first time since she's seen Santana and then looks at Quinn who is trying to smile but still looking like she'll faint. "Happy Valentine's Day?" Quinn chews on her bottom lip while Rachel takes a huge breath, leaning into the doorframe.

"We're having a threesome with our roommate for Valentine's day." It's more of a statement than anything.

Santana pushes her curls behind her shoulders, walking towards the duo with her head held high. "Quinn knew how much you wanted to be spanked," she says breathily, swinging the crop from her wrist. "And, being the _absolute_ best friend ever, am willing to help you both out."

Quinn clears her throat and whispers, "I didn't expect you to go all out with the outfit."

"Figured Rachel would appreciate the complete submersion in character," Santana says with a shrug.

"If you were fully submersed, you wouldn't be talking, you'd be _instructing_," Rachel pipes in, playing with her necklace.

"Gotta make sure you're okay with it first."

Rachel nods. "Does that mean you're okay with this," Quinn asks and Rachel closes her eyes before nodding once more.

"Why not? We're young, it's Valentine's day, Santana's hot." Rachel nods again and Quinn lets out the biggest sigh of relief.

"Thank _god_ because I was literally trying to figure out how long I could stay with Puck when you inevitably kicked me out."

"This is just for tonight though, right," Rachel asks, side stepping Santana as she walks to her dresser, taking off her earrings as she goes.

"Preferably," the two answer in unison and Rachel smiles, turning on her heel to look at the girls.

"Okay then. Quinn, will you be spanking me too?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Honestly," Santana starts, picking up the small pile of restraints from the foot of the bed. "I think she would appreciate a good whack too, not that she'll admit it." Quinn starts to protest but Santana shakes her head. "Please, your face when I tested the crop on you? You totally liked that." Quinn blushes and tucks her hair behind her ears, finally stepping into the room. "Okay, I'm going to go clean up. I want the both of you to strip down and wait for me side by side on the bed. Face the wall." Rachel immediately starts unbuttoning her pants but Quinn bites her lip, looking at Santana uncertainly. Santana walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "Remember that bad girls get punished, Quinn." Santana gives her one good smack on the ass and Rachel groans so loud it practically drowns out the sound of Santana's hand meeting Quinn's dress.

She closes the door when she leaves and Rachel pulls Quinn close once she kicks out of her pants. "This is so weird and not expected," she says as she kisses along Quinn's jaw before trailing down her neck. "But so _fucking_ awesome."

* * *

><p>It feels like forever until Santana waltzes back in. Rachel is already squirming next to Quinn, has been since they kneeled on the bed, and her breathing gets a little ragged the louder Santana's heels clack on the wood floors. "Put your cheek on the bed, Rachel. Ass up and hands clasped behind your back."<p>

Rachel shivers and does as she's told and then the riding crop is in front of Quinn's face. "Give it a kiss," Santana instructs and the blonde side eyes her friend who simply arches an eyebrow. She presses her red lips to the gold star and Santana smiles, smoothing Quinn's hair back. "Good girl." She strolls to the other side of the bed, running her hand over Rachel's ass. Rachel moves her hips from side to side, pushing back against Santana's palm. "Somebody's eager... I think that means you'll have to wait. Rachel, sit up. Quinn, cheek to the sheet." Rachel pouts as she sits up, glancing over at Quinn who slowly starts to bend over. She must take too long because Santana laces her fingers through Quinn's hair and shoves her face to the bed. "I'm not fucking around, Quinn. Do what I say, when I say it or you can spend the rest of the night hogtied, watching your girlfriend eat me."

"Oh god," Rachel moans, her hands fisting around the sheets. "Sorry. I don't know if I can talk but, fuck."

Santana's hand snakes between Quinn's leg and smiles. "You're a dirty girl, Quinn Fabray. For as coy as you were about this, I think you can't wait till I soak your girl's face." Quinn squeezes her thighs together, can feel herself grow even wetter, and she whines when Santana runs her hand along the length of Quinn's slit before pulling away completely. "Clean my hand." Quinn looks up at Rachel, watches as her lips part for Santana's fingers. She sucks on them until there's no trace of Quinn left and her girlfriend never once breaks eye contact with their roommate. "Keep your eyes on her face, Rachel."

Rachel gives her a tiny smile and then Quinn feels that barely there touch again, the crop running in a straight line down from the top of her ass to the back of her thighs. She knows what's going to happen and she bets that is why Santana does this for nearly a full minute before she pulls her arm back and delivers three blows only a few seconds apart. The slaps echo in their tiny room and god does it sting. Her eyes water when Santana evens her out, giving her three more strikes on the opposite cheek and Quinn's absolutely mortified when she doesn't cry, but instead lets a moan slip past her lips.

Santana laughs, running her hand over the pink flesh, squeezing firmly. "Switch." Quinn doesn't hesitate this time and her ass is hot when it comes in contact with the back of her legs. Rachel licks her lips when Santana starts running the leather over her ass but Santana doesn't wait as long before she strikes. Unlike with Quinn, the slap is delievered to the wet heat directly between Rachel's legs and the brunette gasps, arching her body only for Santana to lay her hand flat between her shoulderblades to keep her down. She gets three more rapid fire hits, and Rachel lets out all these different kinds of sounds that Quinn has never even heard before. "Is this everything you ever wanted, Rachel," Santana asks, bending so she can whisper the words in Rachel's ear. She lets the crop fall from her wrist, bringing her hand up to see how wet the singer is. "Christ." Two fingers slip in to Rachel easily and Santana pumps them only twice before pulling out, tapping her clit before she stands back up. "Lay on your back and grip the headboard. Quinn, bring me the bag on the dresser."

When Quinn comes back with the bag, Santana taps the inside of Rachel's legs and the girl spreads them without any further instruction. She swipes her fingers over Rachel's pussy and then holds her hand back. "You may taste them." It seems like Quinn just barely gets a taste of Rachel before Santana pulls her hand back. "I'm going to have so much fine driving you insane," Santana muses, patting the space next to her. She pulls out two cuffs from the bag and hands them to Quinn. "Once you secure them, sit next to me." Rachel's chest is heaving and her pupils are completely blown. She runs her fingertips over the inside of Quinn's wrist when she wraps the cuffs around the bars of the headboard, winking up at Quinn. The most the blonde can muster is a smile and then she's sitting next to Santana who is waiting with another set of cuffs in her hands. "Behind your back, Quinn." The cuffs are tight but Santana doesn't care and Quinn's not entirely sure she does either. "If I notice you taking your eyes off us, you'll be punished." Quinn nods and then Santana crawls over Rachel's body until she's straddling her girlfriend's hips.

Santana presses a kiss at the base of Rachel's throat as she drags her nails up and down the brunette's sides. "Safe word is Bobinsky, okay?"

"You chose the name of my cat," Rachel asks when Santana pulls back to make sure Rachel heard her.

"I hate that cat. It makes sense. Okay?" Rachel nods and then Santana slips back into her character, her hands coming up to palm Rachel's breasts. Rachel's nipples harden even more under the touch and Santana looks back to make sure Quinn can see just what she's about to do. Santana rakes her nails over the swell of Rachel's breasts and then twists both of Rachel's nipples. The singer's mouth drops open, her back bowing what little it can with Santana on top of her and Santana smiles down at her like the Cheshire cat. "I knew you were even dirtier than you were letting on." She twists a little harder and then cups her breasts again, pressing down on the hard buds. "Come up here, Quinn." Santana grabs her by the back of the neck when she's close enough, her other hand rubbing the skin just above her belly button. "When I tell you to, you're going to bite her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Lover's Carousel (2/2)  
><strong>Author:<strong> only_because3/jeytonbrucasnaley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rachel/Quinn + Santana  
><strong>Warning:<strong> We got some kinky sex happening  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> So sorry this took so long! I needed to get my big bang rough draft done and then ya know, life got in the way. But never fear, readers, I've got your porn done! I kind of lose POV towards the end (or it jumps a lot) but meh. I'm done with this. Thanks to Az for reading it over and being my soundboard and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn nods and then Santana is guiding her head to Rachel's breast, squeezing the back of her neck while her other hand cups Rachel between her legs. "Takes her nipple into your mouth but don't bite or use your tongue." The moment Quinn's lips wrapped around the painfully hard flesh, Santana slips two fingers into both girls, smirking triumphantly when Rachel pulls at her restraints. Quinn gasps, her mouth quivering but ultimately not doing anything Santana instructed her not to. She doesn't get any verbal praise this time but Santana thrusts her fingers not nearly as fast as Quinn would like but it's better than the completely still hand inside of Rachel.<p>

The brunette's chest starts heaving harder and the moment Rachel lifts her hips in hopes of getting Santana to move inside her, Santana pulls out. "My fingers not good enough, Berry?" Rachel doesn't say anything, just whines and wiggles her hips a little. Quinn groans when Santana pulls out of her too and the slap she receives on her ass stings a lot more than the others due to Santana's wet fingers. "Bite," Santana instructs. "Hard." Quinn looks up at Rachel the best she can before she does as she's told, releasing the hold on Rachel's hard nipple when her girlfriend cries out. Santana shakes her head and laces her fingers through Quinn's hair, yanking her up by the golden locks. "I never told you to stop biting." The crop finds its way into Santana's hand once more and the only thing Quinn can do is watch as she delivers four strikes to Rachel's oversensitized breast. The first two produce strangled whimpers as Rachel tries to stay quiet but by the last slap of leather on skin, Rachel's moaning and her hips move in search of anything.

Santana smirks and gets off the bed, taking Quinn with her. "Bend your knees," she tells Rachel and then she shoves Quinn, forcing her to lay down between her girlfriend's spread legs. She's just far enough that she can't touch Rachel but she's completely overwhelmed by the smell of her and she can't believe what all this play has been doing to Rachel. Nails rake down her back and she moans embarrassingly loud. "She's only that wet because you finally gave her what she wanted. Isn't that right, Rachel?" Santana delivers ten smacks to Quinn's ass with her palm, eyes locked with Rachel's every time.

The blonde tries to squirm away but Santana grips the cuffs around Quinn's wrists to keep her from going far. "Tell me," Santana says as she shakes her hand out, admiring just how red Quinn's ass is. "How wet is your girlfriend now?"

Both girls groan and Quinn licks her lips before breathing out, "Baby, you're dripping."

Rachel whines and Santana laughs. "See, if you'd learn how to exercise some patience," she starts, the last word punctuated with another harsh slap to Quinn's ass, this time with the crop, "this could be you right now."

Quinn squeezes her thighs together with every blow she receives. She gets fifteen more, Santana makes Rachel count them out loud, each one differing in severity. Some are barely a tap while others actually hurt but not in a way that makes her want it to stop because even though her ass feels like it's on fire, it still feels so good.

"God," Rachel groans when Santana's done and there is no way the brunette isn't actually aching for someone to touch her. Quinn's never seen Rachel this wet before, so completely soaked that even the sheet beneath her is wet, and it must be driving her insane that she can't even press her legs together. "Santana, please."

Santana quirks an eyebrow, pressing herself flush against Quinn's ass and perching her chin in her hand as she pushes the blonde further into the mattress. "Please what, Rachel? Please touch you?" she asks, ghosting her fingers up the inside of her leg, stopping once she gets to mid thigh. "Please spank you? Please let you cum?" Rachel nods her head eagerly, another plea for nothing specific escaping her lips. Santana shakes her head and pushes herself up, gripping Quinn's hips tightly when she stands. "Well not everything is about you. And Quinn here, she took that last beating like a big girl." She pats Quinn's hips and then grips the crop in her hand, backing up to make sure she has enough room. "Which is why if you can make it through twenty more strikes, I'll let you cum, okay?"

"Yes," Quinn practically moans, and god, the twenty are so much harder than the fifteen were. She can only imagine just how red her ass is right now, how raw it is, but she's not sure she's ever been this turned on before. It doesn't matter that she's almost positive she'll have problems sitting down for days after this because she's so on edge right now that all it would take is Santana just touching her between her legs and she'd call apart.

The last strike is the hardest and she actually yelps, squeezing her eyes shut as she feels Santana pause behind her. Rachel pulls at the restraints more forcefully than she has before, her foot inching towards Quinn's shoulders when the brunette realizes that's the only thing she can do. Quinn takes two deep breaths to calm herself down and then presents her ass a little better. "May I have one more?"

The other girls breathe out and then Santana kisses the skin between her shoulder blades before giving her ass a solid slap. "Good girl," Santana whispers, dropping down to her knees behind her best friend. She prods her legs open a little wider and then takes Quinn's ass in her hands, squeezing as she drags her tongue along Quinn's slit, allowing herself to play at her entrance. Quinn shoves herself against Santana's face, something she'd probably be self conscious about any other time (desperate is not a good look) but she doesn't care right now because yes, Santana is giving her exactly what she needs. Lips wrap around her and Santana sucks crudely before pulling back, licking her lips.

"Damn," she mutters under her breath, lightly slapping Quinn's ass. It makes her keen on the bed and Santana smiles as she digs through the bag she brought. She drops the harness on Rachel's stomach and the couple's eyes widen. "If I let you wear this, do you promise to follow the rules?" Rachel nods so enthusiastically Santana's surprised she doesn't get whiplash.

"I promise," Rachel reassures, watching as Santana releases Quinn's wrists. Santana rubs Quinn's shoulders as she gets used to letting them relax again before Santana tells the blonde to help get Rachel in the harness. It's a little difficult to make sure everything's tight enough but they get Rachel strapped in and then Quinn's left practically bouncing next to her girlfriend as Santana surveys their work.

"Did you like watching me touch your girlfriend, Rachel? Are you so filthy that knowing I know what Quinn tastes like, makes your pussy ache?" She tries to squeeze her legs together but Santana slaps her thigh, shaking her head. "Good things come to those who wait," she drawls, lighting tapping Rachel's breast with the leather. "To the hilt but then no moving."

Quinn straddles Rachel's hips, the toy between her legs brushing up against her cunt deliciously and she has to restrain herself from simply grinding against the toy. She grips the toy in her fist, surprised by just how wet it is, and then guides it in, her head lolling to the side once she's flush with Rachel.

"Fuck," Rachel groans, nails digging into her palms so she won't lift her hips. Quinn looks at her through heavy lids, pale skin covered in a light sheen of sweat and her hair looks like a rat's nest from being pulled. Her chest heaves with each breath and this is absolutely insane because Rachel's not sure she's ever wanted to fuck Quinn more than she does right now.

Santana takes off the garter belt, her panties joining the fabric on the floor and then she places a thigh on either side of Rachel's head. "Eat me. You may move the best you can as long as you don't stop until I say so."

It surprises her just how quickly and eagerly Rachel leans up, lapping at the wet heat between Santana's legs. She does this thing with her tongue that Santana can't quite comprehend before a moan tears through her throat. She claws one of Rachel's breasts when she does it again and Santana looks up to see Quinn smirking at her with dark eyes.

"Fuck yourself," she breathes out. She presses herself more firmly against Rachel's face, the brunette now working her tongue in and out of Santana as she lamely tries thrusting into Quinn. Rachel doesn't have any leverage in this position and though the thought of torturing Quinn like that is tempting, Quinn's earned the right to fun.

She almost laughs when Quinn moans a thank you before unabashedly sliding up and down on the toy, but the sight of Quinn fucking herself like she'll die if she doesn't get off paired with the way Rachel's sucking on her clit causes Santana to cry out, her nails digging into tan skin as she drenches Rachel's face.

Maybe she'll tell Quinn that she doesn't have to buy her that new coat in thanks because this might even surpass the threesome she had with Mike and Brittany freshmen year of college.

Rachel keeps going, even after she's completely milked Santana for everything she's got and Santana pushes herself off, collapsing on the bed next to the couple as she fights to breathe in the corset that, she realizes now, was such a stupid idea. "Stop," she breathes out, slapping Quinn's ass when she tries to get in one more thrust. "Stand next to the bed." Quinn whimpers as the toy slips out of her and then blushes once she can take a full look at Rachel. The fake cock is soaked in Quinn's juices, her breasts littered with angry red scratches and half moons, her face covered in so much of Santana's cum that what she can't reach with her tongue drips down her neck.

"Oh, baby," she whispers, unconsciously licking her lips as Santana stands up.

"Get me out of this thing," she says and Quinn unlaces the black ribbon before helping Santana pull the corset over her head. "_Finally_." She takes two deep breaths and then puts her hands on her hips, turning to face Rachel. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," Rachel croaks and that evil smile returns to Santana's face.

"Quinn, release your girlfriend while I take off the harness." Rachel watches as Santana runs her tongue along the length of the toy before taking it in her mouth, head bobbing a few times as Santana stares up at her through her lashes.

Her arms fall limply against the mattress and, god, now that Quinn's this close she can smell her and see her wetness trailing down the inside of her thighs.

Santana pulls off her with a pop, loosening the straps as she licks her lips. "If you can make it through fifty lashes, I'll let you cum _and_ get Quinn off."

"Okay," Rachel exhales, squeezing her thighs together to try and alleviate the throbbing. Santana moves to sit on the side of the bed and pats her lap, the brunette laying across her bent knees quickly. "Watch and count, Quinn."

The first few spanks are nothing more than teasing. They sting but she wants more and when Quinn says six, Santana's hand comes down harder, her fingers spread, sending the pain across her flesh like a spider web.

"Yes," she moans, lifting her ass a little higher in anticipation of the next blow.

"Look at you," Santana spits, her hand coming down harder still as Quinn says seven. "So eager to be put in your place." At ten, Santana pauses, running her fingers through Rachel's folds, pushing her thumb inside the brunette as she pulls at Rachel's hair. "You're such a fucking pervert. I'm redding your ass and your cunt is sopping." The grip on her hair tightens and the next ten spanks are quick, barely any time between them for Rachel to catch her breath. It's a whole different sensation now that Santana's fingers are covered in her own cum, and it makes her twitch against Santana's lap, thankful that she hasn't been forbidden to speak because she's positive that she's mewling like a cat in heat.

"On your hands and knees, Berry," Santana says, telling Quinn to come stand beside her.

It's somehow even more unnerving now that she can't see either of her partners. The air is cool against her hot ass and there's a rush of cold air before the crop collides with her skin. Her cheeks clench which make her ass throb even more and she bites her lip to stop herself from screaming as she takes the next ten.

"You think you can handle more," Santana asks, the next hit lighter than the last but the sting feels the same. Santana's literally never played with someone who loves this as much as Rachel does. By now, the safeword is usually thrown out but every time Rachel inches away, she comes back, her hips wiggling in anticipation of the next blow.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel groans, bowing her back as her ass rises.

Santana surprises her, the next four hits landing where ass meets thigh and Rachel's pretty sure she can hear Quinn moan after that. When they reach forty, she's aching in every possible way. Her ass and thighs burn and quake and her pussy literally hurts from neglect. She can feel herself dripping down her legs and when Santana says, "You're going to spank her now," she practically growls.

"What," Quinn squeaks and Santana is slipping her hand through the loop at the end of the riding crop, pressing it in her palm.

"Rachel doesn't get to cum, _you _don't get to cum, until she gets ten more blows." Santana sits down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hands over the bright red skin as she looks at Quinn. "C'mon blondie. Ten hits and you can sit on her face."

Quinn looks down at the crop in her hand, shaking her head. "I..."

"Oh my god," Rachel whines, dropping her head down to her hand which just puts her on display even more.

Santana runs her nails down Rachel's cheeks before getting up and wrapping her hand around Quinn's wrist. "You watched me give her plenty. Hit her." Quinn is tense in her arms and it's awkward to mime the motion but Santana forces Quinn's arm back and then forward, the leather gold star hitting Rachel square on the ass. The brunette purrs, muttering thank you over and over under her breath. Santana drops away from her. "Again." She wouldn't even call the next hit a blow. It's barely even a tap and that is not what Santana wants. "Harder," she bitches, her hand colliding with Quinn's ass. It makes the blonde jump a little but the next hit with the crop is the hardest yet.

Rachel cries on the fifth hit and Quinn immediately lets the crop hang from her wrist. Even though Santana is telling her to do it again, just like that, it's not until Rachel whines, "Please, baby," that she allows herself to grip the crop.

By the last hit, Santana's moved back by Rachel, her own hand slapping one side of Rachel's ass as the leather marks the other. She chuckles, gripping the flesh. "On your back, Rachel."

The sheet burns against her skin, even more so when Santana loops her arms under her thighs to bring her flush with her face, but then Quinn's looking down at her, familiar taste and smell right there in front of her, and god, all of the waiting, all of the spanks were worth it.

Santana's nails dig into her hipbones as Quinn reaches back to twist the nipple she had bitten earlier, her own tongue fluttering over sensitive skin as Santana's pushes inside her. If this were any other occasion, she'd be embarrassed by how quickly she's at the edge, everything pulling tight in her stomach, but she's just been through the most wonderfully torturous foreplay ever and she really just can't help the way she bucks relentlessly against Santana's face. She can feel a laugh against her skin and Quinn pulls at her hair, trying to push her closer. She wants to keep going, she does, but she can't keep any sort of rhythm once Santana sucks her clit into her mouth as she shoves three fingers inside her.

She screams against Quinn's wet skin, her girlfriend rolling her hips against her face twice before she curls, her whole body going breathless.

Santana rests her head on Rachel's thigh, all three girls heaving. "Holy hell," she says, the smile obvious in her voice.

Rachel laughs and reaches down, threading her fingers through Santana's hair, her other hand clapping Quinn's thigh. "Best Valentine's day _ever_."


End file.
